


What do you choose?

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Song fic, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Kaito would wait for her until she was ready.





	What do you choose?

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I did one of these. Anyway this idea kept bugging me when listening to Florence + The Machine's "What the Water Gave Me"

Asuka sat there against the wall with a worried look in her face. In front of her stood Kaito, looking at her with his serious eyes. He spread his right hand in front of her and Asuka looked at it. Was he pitying her? Whatever the case she decided to take his hand this time, she was not in the mood for a fight. Kaito helped pull her up and walked with her, leading her to a well. 

‘Why here?’ Asuka wondered. She turned to Kaito as if he would answer the question but he was too busy looking at the darkness inside of the well. 

“It’s alright.” Kaito said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the well. Asuka looked at him confused.

“You’ve been holding it in for a long time.” Kaito stated as he turned his eyes to her. Asuka frowned as she looked down at her feet. 

“The time it took us to come this far.” Asuka said. She was taken by surprise when Kaito decided to kiss her. For someone smaller than her by a few inches she was impressed he could reach her own lips. And to fill her in with such passion as he pressed against her.

“I will not give up.” Kaito said when he pulled away, he stared at her with serious eyes. Asuka looked taken aback.

“But will you?” Kaito asked. Asuka sighed. She knew Kaito was waiting for her answer. Yet she did not feel like talking to him at the moment. At the moment she felt as if her mind was sleeping and drowning against the currents at the latest development. 

“No.” Asuka answered. She did not want to say goodbye to Kaito. Even if Ryo had disapproved of their relationship, she had spent some time getting to know this man. This man that clearly wanted her and was willing to fight to get her, even if it meant a duel against her best friend. Kaito did not look reassured by that answer. He started to walk away.

“Kaito.” Asuka called out to him with her left hand raised. Kaito turned his head to her.

“Until you are sure about what you want I will wait.” Kaito said before walking away from her. Asuka lowered her hand, her eyes filled with concern. She stared up at the night sky that was full of stars, hoping, no praying for an answer to her question.

“What do I want?” Asuka asked out loud. She wanted to be with Kaito but at the same time she wanted Ryo’s approval of her boyfriend. Why couldn’t Ryo approve of Kaito’s feelings for her?

‘No.’ Asuka thought in realization. Kaito’s feelings for her were her own to consider. He had taken her by surprise when he had boldly confessed to her but she had decided to give him a chance. Being with Kaito those times was a bit awkward at first but she felt she could relate to him as he also had a younger brother. It was funny how many sibling stories they had shared like that time when Fubuki had tried to get her to love music in order to become an idol pair with him, or that time Haruto had asked to try some sea salt caramel ask cream. It was a bit easy to get along with Kaito even if he was cautious about his actions on their dates.

Asuka sighed as she looked down at the well. All she could see was darkness since it was night already. She knew the well was deep as she remembered when Kaito had earlier dropped a coin inside of it. If only wishing wells could actually grant wishes. Asuka could not believe what she was doing yet she felt doubtful at the moment. She took out a penny of her own.

‘Please.’ Asuka thought as she dropped the coin in the well.

‘I don’t want anymore fighting.’ Asuka thought as she watched the coin slowly sink into the darkness.  
“Taaapp.” The sound of the coin hitting the water as it sank.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka looked around and knew it was still night time. She was wearing a yellow one piece. For some reason she found herself close to the beach. The moon was full and she was surprised when she recognized a silhouette that stood facing the moon.

“Kaito.” Asuka called out. Kaito took a glance to look at her.

“So you decided.” Kaito said turning to face her. Asuka was confused by his words and watched as Kaito went closer to her and went in for a kiss. This time Asuka did not feel any reason to back away. She pushed back as Kaito wrapped his hands around her bare skin that her one piece didn’t cover. Asuka followed his action. Gods, since when was Kaito this forward with her? Asuka placed her hands on his shoulders when she pulled away and looked into his eyes. His usual cool grey eyes were full of warmth and something else. 

“Kaito.” Asuka started. She was surprised when Kaito grabbed her body toward him, taking her feet out of the ground. Asuka felt as he lowered her down, into the water from the beach. The waves softly hitting her skin before receding. It felt cold to her yet all she did was lay there staring at the stars, and Kaito. 

Kaito then lowered himself in a squat as he looked at her with a tenderness. Asuka felt as he placed his right hand underneath her neck tenderly.

“Don’t hold back.” Kaito told her. Asuka couldn’t believe his request before Kaito began to kiss her. She closed her eyes letting herself dig deeper into the kiss. She grabbed Kaito’s shoulders, dropping him on top of her. 

‘That’s right.’ Asuka thought. She did not want to let Kaito go. Kaito just leaned on top of her still enamored with the kiss. Once he pulled back Asuka looked at his face and placed her left hand on his right cheek which was now dripping with water.

“I want you.” Asuka said out loud. Kaito just looked at her, his expression turning serious.

“Then take me.” Kaito said. As soon as he said those words Asuka awoke to find herself in her own bed.

“A dream.” Asuka said out loud. Goodness why did she have to dream of that at this time? However her dream confirmed one thing to her.

‘My choice had already been made.’ Asuka thought. Tomorrow she would talk to Kaito, her lover, that she had chosen him. Whatever Ryo thought about her relationship with him it shouldn’t matter. Not as much as her feelings for Kaito.


End file.
